Angel Bunny
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: What started out as a simple chore of watching over Golds bunny Angel quickly goes sour when the bunny goes missing! Now the kids must find the trouble making bunny before Gold returns from his trip.
1. The new adventure

**This may be a bit too early to do this one, but darn it I wanna do it! I mean, after all, it seems as though Gold has been viewed as weakest Winchester. So! I thought it would be time to explain this. ^u^**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

Things had been rather slow for the students of scare school. Exams were over, Jake missing them for whatever reason, and the students were now enjoying their weekend off. Casper, Mantha and Ra waved goodbye to Fatch and Amber and soon made their way down the streets of Deedstown. They decided they needed to change things up. Without some crazy guy trying to hunt them down, or some magical spell sucking them into their friends sketch book world, they had all the time in the world.

The problem now was finding something they could all do. Without it being a catastrophe.

Theyd thought of going to the arcade or going to visit Thatch at his new home with Dusk, Moon and Makenzi. After all, they hadn't seen it yet. And they were kind of interested to see it. Moon said it was rather elegant and lovely. They were excited really. Though... they figured they'd better hold off for a while. Makenzi hadn't been feeling well as of late...

And hanging out with Fatch was a big skip. He and Amber were still in that clingy state of being together, and were out on a date right now. Course, they weren't complaining- they were happy for them. But. They would admit they'd miss hanging around Fatch. All the exciting things happened around him~

" Hey guys~! "

A cheery voice called from behind, the group turning, only for a gust of wind to blow by them. Turning back, they found Jake there, the wolf's tail wagging excitedly. He looked happy, despite the few burns they could see.

" Oh hey Jake! "

Casper greeted warmly.

" Where have you been? "

" Home. Avoiding old bullies and recovering from a battle with Pyro~ "

The oil said coolly, the kids all feeling their jaws drop. Jake, chuckling and hurrying out.

" Now don't get toooooo excited. I sort of cheated to win, trapping him in angel chains~ Anyway. I was hoping I could hang out with you guys today. It's been a looooong time, ya know~? "

" It, HAS been a while... "

Ra said gently, looking to the side. Casper, smiling warmly.

" Sounds fun~! Any ideas of what we could do? "

Jake giggled to this, saying softly.

" Well. I was hoping we could add one more person to this, fun little group~ Gold Winchester~! After all, he'll bring all the hyper for us! Well, more than I could, anyway~ "

The children chuckled to the wolf's funny, sweet ways. All knowing he was right. Gold would surely find something for them to do. He was always full of fun ideas, even when on missions. Surely he had something~! Without another word, the group made their way off to the Winchester's house.

* * *

Mantha rung the doorbell, moving back a little and waiting for someone to answer the door. Feet tapping mildly, yet thankfully she didn't have to wait for too long. The Winchester they were after answered quickly, looking a mild frazzled for him.

" Oh hey guys. "

Gold greeted softly.

" Um, hey Gold. Something wrong? "

Ra asked gently. The rainbow colored angel sighing mildly and explaining.

" Yeah. My dad needs me to come up to heaven to check on an ancient artifact- only I can get in cause I'm the only angel out of all my brothers- and I might be gone for a few days. I can't find anyone to take care of my Angel bunny. "

" Can't your brothers do it? "

Casper asked softly, Gold shaking his head.

" They're out on their own missions. Aries is taking care of their pets, and I don't know where he took off to- otherwise I'd go over and drop off Angel too... "

" ... Well. How about we look after Angel? "

Jake asked warmly, the kids looking at him in shock. Gold, however, lit up. Eyes glittering and wings flapping behind him.

" You mean it~?! "

" Well sure! She's just a sweet little bunny! How hard could it be~?! We can handle it- no problemo~! "

The children were a both to protest this, when Gold let out a happy shriek, zipping over in a blur of colors and locked them all in a hug. Flying, keeping them in the air.

" Ahhhh~! You guys are the BEST- thank you thank you thank you~! "

While Jake smiled bright with tail wagging, the children looked at each other. Sharing a worried look. Just, feeling as though something was going to go wrong.

* * *

 **Finally got this typed up. Heheh. The kids are going to have one heck of a time that's for sure~ XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


	2. Instructions and adorableness

**Here's to hoping I can keep up with this alright. I'm trying guys I just haven't had good focus as of late.**

 **Wish me luck~!**

* * *

" Jake, this isn't a good idea dude. "

Ra said softly. The group were in the house now, sitting in the ground in front of the living room couch, staring at the sleeping bunny on the couch. Talking in a hush as Gold flew back and forth through the house to pack up his needed items. Jake turned to the mummy, head tilting rather cutely to the side.

" What do you mean Ra? "

" Don't get us wrong, we'd love to help out Gold, it's just... "

Casper said softly, looking down and fidgeting with fingers a bit. Mantha, picking it up for him.

" Our parents don't know we're here doing this, and Angel IS a special kind of bunny. I mean, I don't know her powers, but if she belongs to the Winchester's, I'm sure she has some. "

" Well, one, I can easily call our parents and let them know. Use some royal political power~ "

Jake said smugly, chuckling and waving his paw carelessly.

" And two, I'm sure she's got nothing we can't handle. I may not be very strong in royal terms, but I AM fast. And you guys are level headed and cool. I'm sure we can handle one little bunny~ and besides! Look at how happy Gold is~! "

The creatures turned, finding Gold flying by, a wide smile on his face as he packed up his stuff. Wings fluttering more than normal, and even his tail was wagging. He was, indescribably happy. And it was sweet to see really~ Casper, smiling to the sweet sight, turning to the wolf now.

" Alright. We see what you mean. He does seem really happy. Alright, we're in~ "

" Ahh, there we go~! "

Jake cheered, swinging an arm around the ghost and holding him close. Casper, losing his smile to the wonders of how Jake could touch him right now. He WAS a ghost, after all.

Gold finally stood straight, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

" Alrigt. I'd better get going you guys. Before my dad wonders why I'm not there yet~ heheh. Really, thanks a bunch you guys~ "

" Aw, no problem Gold. You go have a good time~ "

Casper said warmly, Jake giggling and adding in with a wag of his tail.

" Yeah. No need to stick around dude- we've got this. "

" Alright. Just a few things ah, Angel is a VERY fast bunny, but she's normally pretty tame. Feed her at 4, and be sure to give her lots of love ok~? "

The Angel smiled bright, gently rubbing his little bunnys ears, the little animal smiling and rolling onto her back. Gold giggled softly and rubbed her tummy before standing straight.

" Ok, REALLY gotta get going. Really, thanks you guys~! "

With that, the Angel burst through the door in a burst of wind, leaving the children alone with the little bunny. The little animal, slowly poking her head up, rolling back onto her tummy and looking around. Eyes soon settling on the children. The kids, unable to help but aw at the little bunny. She had rather beautiful eyes~ Casper smiled, unable to help but pull her into his arms. Petting her gently, the little animal nuzzling into him and rolling over so her tummy showed. Casper, unable to help but rub her tummy as well. The group awing when her foot started to thump~

Mantha turned to Jake, smirking and saying softly.

" I wonder what would happen if we rubbed YOUR tummy~? "

Jake turned BRIGHT red to this, scowling softly and crossing his arms in a form of a pout. Mumbling lowly.

" Don't even think about it... "

* * *

 **Heheh. Short, sorry. Buuuuuut it was adorable~ hope you enjoyed~! ^w^~**


	3. Missing

**Holy moly, it's been so long since I've updated... I keep losing focus huh? Sorry everyone. I'll try harder. X'3**

* * *

" Huh. You know, I don't know why we assumed this would be hard anymore. "

Ra said softly, smiling at the still slumbering bunny. Still absolutely captivated by her cute appearance. This wee bunny was so cute and sleeping so adorably soundly~ He couldn't help but smile every time he saw her~

A few hours had gone by really, and nothing had happened. They were wondering how active this bunny could really possibly be. After all, she'd been sleeping this whole time. Maybe she was a calm bunny.

" Heh. Yeah. But, she's cute to look at~ "

Jake agreed gently, smiling and tail wagging behind him as he eyed the bunny. The kids, finding themselves a little captivated by Jakes tail for some reason. They didn't see him wag his tail too often, given how hyper and fun he was. Maybe they needed to hang out with him more...~

Casper sighed mildly, unheard by the others, before getting up. Smiling and heading for the kitchen. He was a little thirsty truly, he was sure Gold and the other Winchester's wouldn't mind. He did feel a bit bad, but. They WERE watching the bunny for what could possibly be the whole weekend. Gold couldn't expect them not to eat or drink, naturally. A little something something couldn't hurt~

As the ghost began to pour himself a glass of fruit punch from the fridge, he found his mind drifting off to his sweet Lexi. After all, it had been a while since they'd gone out to do anything. And, he wanted to do something for her. Lexi was like no one he'd ever known. And he didn't want to lose her. He doubted he would, truly, she didn't seem unhappy. But. He wanted to keep it that way. Wanted to keep her feeling happy and loved. Like she made him feel~

He wanted them to kinda be like Fatch and Amber. After all, despite how recently those two had begun dating, they were already so attached. He wanted that too. To be close, and truly in love. That kind of love, was hard to find. But he just knew he'd found that love in Lexi~

A splashing sound hit his senses, realization coming to him like a bullet. Looking down, and seeing that his drink... had LONG since over filled. Spilling all over the ground. The ghost yelped to the sight and quickly stopped pouring, putting the drink back into its rightful spot in the fridge. Though, ended up knocking over a bowl of Chinese food saved in there, this one sailing all along the floor with the glass and noodles.

The noise, seemed to attract the others as well, for they all soon flooded into the kitchen. Mantha crying out.

" Casper what happened?! "

Jake, however, chuckled softly, crossing his arms and soon leaned against the doorframe. Saying in a jokey tone.

" Well. He quite obviously got too caught up in a daydream and spilt everything in the ground~ don't worry kid, I've done the same exact thing before~ "

The other two children began to giggle, especially to seeing the ghost blushing in such a way, both just knowing Jake had been spot on. Mantha soon coming over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry Casper. We'll help you clean this mess up~ "

" Heh. Thanks guys~ "

Casper said gently, still blushing slightly as his friends began getting out the cleaning equipment. The kids, silently amazed how the glass didn't seem to harm Jakes feet in any way. The wolf didn't exactly wear shoes. Was he just used to it?

Soon they all got down on their knees and began cleaning, it going amazingly quickly. Though, there WAS 4 of them. They shouldn't be too amazed they guessed. Looking up at the wolf Prince, Casper couldn't help but ask.

" Hey Jake. You said you've done the exact same thing before. I was thinking of Lexi. Who do you think of during those times? "

Jake blinked, very focused on what he was doing it seemed. As he said without any thought or hesitation.

" Midnight. "

" Midnight? "

The three questioned in amaze. Ra, frowning, soon said gently.

" Dude. I say this as a friend... you're walking down a road to no where. She won't date you, she's just not interested. Trust me, I've been where you are before. "

Finally the wolf looked up, giving... such a kind, sincere smile.

" I know it won't be easy Ra. But I'm determined to try. I've, never met anyone like her before. She's smart, kind, pretty and funny. And she is always looking out for her family. I know it won't be easy, but I really wanna try. I've, never felt this way about anyone before~ "

The kids backed down to this, all smiling gently to it too. Amazed, the immature wolf Prince was so serious about this. Yet, it was moving really. Touching~

Finally finishing their mess, the group got back to their feet, making their way back to the slumbering bunny. Only, for Casper (who was in front), to stop in his tracks. Eyes wide and irises small, getting out in a choked tone.

" ummm... guys? Where did Angel go...? "

* * *

 **Oh no! The bunnys gone! This isn't looking good! XO**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter ok. :3**


	4. Enraged angel

**Trying to get back on track. I think my mind just, doesn't want to work on the stories I'm not interested in, in-the-moment. But. I gotta push past that. Wish me luck~**

 **Oh! Final chapter. Nice and short story~ ;3**

* * *

" How could we lose her?! She was right here! "

Mantha cried out, looking underneath the sofa the small bunny had been sleeping on. Finding, nothing. No trace even. How a sleeping bunny had hopped away in the span of a few minutes was beyond them. Yes they were fast, but not THAT fast. They were all getting burned out from searching for so long. Hours had blown by. Night had become day and, despite the exhaustion from the lack of sleep, they refused to rest. They couldn't let Gold down by losing his pet...

Worse, even Jakes great sense of smell wasn't picking her up. He couldn't even catch a scent. And he was TRYING. Sniffing all over the couch and around the ground, on all fours just like a dog would. Yet, to him, the house just smelt like a mix of burnt charcoal and sugar. Darn it Septimus and Gold. Burning things and dropping their candy.

So yes, finding the bunny was proving difficult. They'd been looking all night really. And, while tired, they couldn't stop due to the fear of how Gold might react to her being missing. They messed up they knew. And they knew how too. No one was watching the little thing while they were cleaning up the mess. That. Was their error. Now they just needed to fix it.

Turning, rubbing his eyes a little, Ra watched as Jake began to sniff towards the front door. Like, he was going outside. How Jake still seemed so awake was beyond him though... yes Jake had more energy than almost anyone, but still, all night of searching...

" Guys, I don't think we're gonna find her... "

Ra said glumly, sitting down criss cross on the ground, crossing his arms. Casper, getting up and phasing through the couch in the process, hurried in.

" We can't just give up Ra, this is Golds pet after all. We can't let him down... "

The mummy was about to protest, wanting the ghost to be a bit more realistic, when the sound of very audible sniffing hit his ears. The kids turning, to find Jake on his back paws, front paws on the door and sniffing said door intentively. Eyes narrowed, before going wide. Jumping up and rushing over to the kids, hurrying out in a panicked tone.

" Guys Golds home! "

" What?! "

The three yelped, all standing up straight and at either side of Jake. Fear filling their systems as they heard the dreaded turning of the door knob. This was it. They had to come clean and admit their error- as Gold would find out no matter what. But Flash it was terrifying...

Finally the door opened, a cheerful and floating Gold Winchester flying in slowly.

" Mmmmm-mm! Man that was cool~ Hey guys! Great to see you~! "

The kids gulped, grinning nervously. At least Gold was in a good mood. Jake, managing to get out.

" H-hey there Gold. Have a good time? "

" Uh-huh! It was so cool! Really mellow~ my dad taught me some new angel tricks! Heheh. Heaven knows I could stand to learn a new thing or two~ now I'll be able to help out better during missions! He especially showed me how to better use my healing powers. Much more powerful now~ anyway. How was things here? Was Angel a good little bunny for you guys~? I know she can be a bit of a handful~ "

Phew, he could say that again. Now, for the moment of truth... ah Flash this was hard...

" Well... you see Gold... "

Casper started off gently. Mantha, picking it up for him.

" The thing is, well... "

" A-Angel, she's um... we, ah... "

Ra tried, too shaken to say it. Jake, taking a deep breath, and finishing for all of them.

" We... have no idea where Angel is... "

Slowly, very slowly the Angels smile fell. Blinking, looking... a calm sort of confused truly. Head tilting to the side a bit before looking down with narrowed eyes.

" ... I don't, understand,... "

" W-we'll help you look for her-! "

Ra began, only to get cut off as Gold looked up with eyes wide again, interrupting him.

" Is Angel not here with all of you? "

" We don't know where she is... "

Mantha said softly. Gold, now losing this "innocent" confusion. Now, in a full blown fury! Eyes narrowed into a threatening glare, zipping up close to her face and shouting out.

" But you gave me your word! Right?! "

Soon zipping over to Casper and Ra, still bellowing out.

" "Don't worry! We can handle it!" "

Now right next to Jakes ear, he shouted.

" "No problemo!" "

Now back to being in front of the door, the Angel scowled at them, eyes now glowing a neon blue- his angel magic color- and having this energy surround him. Making him levitate instead of fly.

" Well! We have, a BIG, PROBLEMO! "

As he shouted this, his voice echoing amazingly, everything around him was engulfed in bright blue energy, making it float and levitate off the ground! His eyes a pure violent blue and body engulfed in it too. The furniture, soon flinging at the children! Making them shriek and dock with all their might, not wanting to risk getting hit.

" I TRUSTED YOU! "

Casper yelped, feeling the leg of a soft scraping against his arm, realizing the furniture could hit him too! Yet, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as a hard, wooden table, strait up KNOCKING Jake off his feet! Gold, seemed far from relenting though. No doubt, probably not even aware of his mental powers taking hold.

" HOW CAN SOMEONE LOSE MY ANGEL BUNNY!? "

The angel, then began to scream, in that HORRIBLY LOUD angelic voice, shattering a LOT of glass in the process. Yet... it all soon... stopped. The screaming, the angry face, the flying furniture... everything.

The front door opened. The bunny, standing there. Golds horrifying anger, melting away into nothing. That sweet, innocent smile returning to his face. Soon, floating over and picking up the bunny in a spin, holding her close. Saying in a soft, bell like voice.

" Angel~! "

The Angel nuzzled the little critter cutely, smiling that cute cheery smile he always did, before floating back to the kids. Saying innocently, as if nothing had happened.

" So. Who wants to see picture I took while I was training~? "

The group looked at each other, DUMBFOUNDED by how QUICKLY the Angel shifted gears like that! Soon, letting out soft, awkward giggles. Jake, who was on the chair flung at him before, however, groaned gently and let his head drop. No doubt, shocked and still a bit pained up.

Lesson here today: do NOT make Gold mad. He WILL loose his cool.

* * *

 **Heheh. Ah silly mood swings Gold~ X3**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story~!**


End file.
